Matter notification is a common service notification requirement. A matter usually relates to relatively much content. Therefore, when some matters need to be notified to some people, a notifying party may notify a notified party of the details of the matters in an instant messaging manner. The notified party needs to open a chat interface with the notifying party, to receive multiple files or multiple texts that are sent by the notifying party.
Information sent by the notifying party needs to be received for many times to obtain an entire notified matter. Consequently, the notification efficiency is relatively poor.